Made From Sky and Trees
by feel-seek-heal
Summary: A series that follows the life of Clarke and Lexa after deciding to have a child (Set a few years in the future. Lexa of course never died)
1. I Have Never Felt so Happy in My Life

**Chapter 1 - I Have Never Felt so Happy in My Life**

 **Trigger Warning for Future Chapters**

 **I started writing this in a state of serenity before 3x07. I was so happy with Clexa and representation and everything was great. Of course, I was devastated when Lexa died, so I decided to start posting this story in order to show a happier life that Clexa could have lived. It's set a few years after where the show is currently at. This is my first story on here, so please be patient if I make any technical errors. Anything that is meant to be in Trigedaslang is in italics! Comments on what you would like to see is more than welcome! I'll be trying to post once a week, but it'll just depend on my schedule. Thanks for reading! - Sam**

* * *

"The rider from Arkadia just arrived," Lexa announces, walking into the throne room. Clarke doesn't look up from the maps as Lexa takes her seat on the throne, "Your mother, Kane, and their attendants will be here in the morning to discuss the new trades routes."

Lexa glances up at Clarke, realizing she wasn't paying her any attention, "Clarke?"

"What?" Clarke's head shoot up, "Sorry, what did you say?"

Eyes narrowing, Lexa repeats herself, "Your people will be here in the morning."

"Oh," Clarke gives a short nod before turning back to her maps.

Lexa stands up, motioning for the guards to leave the room. Once gone, she moves to stand behind Clarke. Running her hands up the girl's arms, she pulls Clarke into her front, "You have been acting strange for days, _my love_. What is it that troubles you?"

Letting her head fall back on to Lexa's shoulder, Clarke closes her eyes. She whispers, "I went to see the healers a few nights ago…"

Quickly stepping in front of her, Lexa gently puts her hands on Clarke's cheeks, " _The healers? What happened? Are you sick, my love?"_

"No, no, no… I'm not sick Lexa, I just-"

" _Why did you not tell me?" Lexa frowns, "What is happening?"_

Clarke's hand reach up to rest on Lexa's, "Relax, I'm not sick. I wanted to be sure before I told you."

"Told me what?"

Clarke glances down to the floor before staring straight into Lexa's eyes, "I think I'm pregnant, Lex."

Lexa's jaws falls open slightly, her eyes now moving down to look at Clarke's flat stomach. She says nothing, simply staring down and gripping Clarke cheeks more securely. Clarke whispers, "Lex this is what we wanted… Aren't you happy?"

Lexa's eyes move back to look at Clarke's. Immediately, Clarke notices the tears welling up in her Bond's eyes. Clarke has only seen Lexa cry twice in the three years since they met in that war tent, accusing each other of killing warriors and sending them there to kill. Once when they witnessed a child be killed during a raid many months ago. The other, the day they Bonded. Afterwards, alone in their tent, Lexa let her tears of happiness flow into Clarke's shoulder, overwhelmed with more joy than she had ever felt before.

Clarke's own hands now move to Lexa's face, wiping away fallen tears, " _My love, why are you crying? I thought you would be happy?"_

 _"_ _I have never felt so happy in my life,"_ Lexa sobs. Falling forward into Clarke's open arms, she grabs on to her shirt tightly, "I'm the first Commander to ever live long enough to have their own child. I am so happy I don't know how to tell you…"

Clarke lets out a noise somewhere between a laugh and sob of her own, "Lexa, we're going to have a little baby."

As her cries begin to die away, Lexa straightens herself. One hand rests on the small of Clarke's back, the other stopping just in front of Clarke's stomach, "May I?"

Clarke smiles through her own tears, " _Of course, my love. The baby is yours too._ "

Lexa finally lets her hand sit on Clarke's still flat stomach. She rubs her thumb softly up and down. Releasing a deep breath, Lexa says, " _We're having a little one. She'll be made from sky and trees. Blood of the clouds and skin of the dirt. Leaves in her hair and sun in her eyes."_

Clarke can't help but be amazed once again by her Bond's way with words. All she can do is ask, "The little one is a she?"

Lexa shrugs, "The little one is ours, Clarke. Our little one."

Clarke smiles.

* * *

"Clarke!" Abby's voice travels across the crowd.

Lexa spots the Chancellor first and then points her out to Clarke. As they make their way over, they take notice of the fact that Kane is not with her. There are a few other sky guards, but Kane is not among them. They both try to remember the last time Kane did not accompany Abby to Polis, but nothing comes to mind.

"Hi Mom," Clarke smiles as Abby's arms wrap around her.

"Hi sweetheart," Abby gives her cheek a kiss before pulling back to look at her daughter. "How have you been?"

Clarke lets a grin show, "Wonderful. Come on, we'll let you and the guards get settled in your rooms and then you can come have food with Lexa and I."

"Ok," Abby turns back and motions the guards to follow her. They make their way back to where Lexa is standing. Abby gives the girl a small nod, "Commander."

"Chancellor," Lexa nods back. "You'll be staying on the floor below ours. You'll be able to see all of Polis from there."

Abby can't help but smirk a bit at Lexa's indifferent attitude. The two of them had been on much better terms since Clarke and Lexa had Bonded. Abby always thought Lexa needed to let herself go a bit more, though. Abby steps forwards and puts a hand on Lexa's shoulder, "It's good to see you, Lexa."

She smiles in return, "You as well, Abby."

* * *

" _Do you want to tell her about the baby?"_ Clarke asks as she sits in Lexa's throne.

" _She's your mother,"_ Lexa removes her pauldron, setting it next to the large chair. " _It should be your decision."_

" _I think I want her to know,_ " Clarke contemplates. " _We don't know when we'll see her next and I don't want her to find out by me already showing._ "

Lexa smiles, "I can't wait until you begin to show."

Clarke stands and grabs Lexa's hand. Gently resting it on her stomach, she leans into her Bond, "I wish the little one was already here. I just want to hold her."

"Her?" Lexa smirks.

Clarke glares, "Or him. Ever since you said 'she' I just picture the baby as a girl."

"It does not matter which," Lexa replies. "I wish to hold her as well. It will come faster than you think, _my love_."

The speed at which they both switch between her language and Lexa's still astounds Clarke. Leaning up, she pecks Lexa's lips before moving over to their table. The maps that usually litter it have been moved and replaced with plates of food. As if on cue, the doors to the throne room swing open and Abby walks in.

" _Guards, no one else comes in without my consent,"_ Lexa orders the two warriors. Both nod, shutting the doors behind them.

"Sit down, Mom. I know that the food here is much better than anything back at Arkadia."

Abby huffs, but takes her seat at the table, "They've gotten better, but everything here is still much better."

Lexa sits next to Clarke and begins to eat with them, "I could send some of my people to teach yours. I'm sure some would be happy to go and cook for people who would appreciate it more."

"No, no… now is probably not good timing…" Abby trails off.

"What is it, Mom?" Clarke frowns, "Is there a problem back in Arkadia?"

Abby sighs, "Not really. It will be resolved soon. Ever since Kane and I have become official partners in running the camp, some of our people have been restless. They worry that with two leaders no decisions will be made and nothing will get done."  
"Do I need to send peacekeepers? I can spare a few warriors without a problem," Lexa offers, not wanting anything to disrupt the coalition's peace.

"No, everything is fine," Abby assures them. "I promise. Nothing has happened and nothing will happen. There are only a few who object to the new leadership and the rest of our people make sure to keep them in line. Our people are happy with peace and won't let a few people destroy that. Don't worry."

"Well in that case, we have something to tell you," Clarke announces. They are just finishing their food and it seems like a perfect time to tell Abby.

"I knew there was something going on!" Abby accuses, "As soon as I saw you both I could tell something was different. Well, come on, spit it out. What is it?"

Lexa smiles and lets out a shaky breath as she puts her arm around Clarke. She's nervous to tell Abby. When she first found out about her and Clarke, she wasn't exactly happy. Eventually she came around, especially when they officially Bonded. Abby was upset that they weren't getting married, but Clarke had become more Trikru than Skaikru and she wanted to follow grounder traditions. Once the Bond was official, Abby became much more accepting of Lexa. Lexa would never say it, but she doesn't want to upset Abby. She is Clarke's mother and that means something to Lexa, so telling her about the baby makes Lexa more nervous than telling her about the Bond.

"Mom, a few moons ago, I found out for sure," Clarke starts. "Mom, I'm pregnant. Lexa and I are going to have a baby."

Abby just stares at them, eyebrows raised. Lexa panics, thinking she's angry. Thankfully, it only takes a few more seconds before Abby snaps out of it, "A baby?"

"Yes," Lexa answers this time. "A little one. And I promise to protect her. I will do everything possible to make sure nothing ever harms the little one. I know it's dangerous to have a child as the Commander, but I swear to you, I will not let anyone hurt the baby. Or Clarke."

Abby smirks, "I know you won't, Lexa. If there is anyone I trust to take care of my daughter and grandchild, it's you."

Lexa lets out a sigh of release as Clarke stands to give her mother a hug. Abby and Clarke begin to fawn over each other as Lexa watches on. Nothing could ever be better than this in Lexa's mind.

* * *

"Clarke, you look preggo as hell!"

"How'd she get so pregnant so fast?"

"You look like you're ready to pop, Clarke!"

"Oh my God, you're huge Clarke!"

Clarke shakes her head, "Thanks guys. Real nice."

Bellamy, Raven, Octavia, and Monty as crowd around her. They keep talking and asking questions, as Clarke smiles at her friends. They had just arrived in Polis after a few months in the Ice Nation. In order to help establish trust between the Ice Nation and the rest of the coalition after the Queen's death, Lexa recently sent a group of her people to live with them for a few months. Many of the remaining original hundred had volunteered to go and were just now coming back to their homes. Clarke's friends decided to stop in Polis to see Clarke before the baby was born.

Raven goes to put her hand on Clarke' stomach, but suddenly Clarke is gone. Looking over a few feet, the group finds Clarke in Lexa's arms, one hand on her stomach, the other wrapped around her back.

" _Are you ok, my love?"_ Lexa asks quickly, worried about the little one.

Clarke smiles and puts her hands on Lexa's cheeks. Tilting Lexa's head up, their eyes meet, " _Everything is ok. They're just my friends. They won't hurt me."_

" _They tried to touch your stomach,"_ Lexa argues. " _Only the parents are allowed to do that. She's our little one. Not theirs._ "

" _I know, my love,"_ Clarke assures her Bond. " _In Skaikru traditions, it's not uncommon for other people to touch a woman's stomach when they're pregnant. They didn't know any better."_

Lexa shakes her head, " _I don't care about Skaikru traditions. She's our little one. They can't touch your stomach."_

Clarke nods, " _I know, Lex. Don't worry, I wasn't going to let them. She's our little one. Just relax now."_

Lexa stares into her eyes for a moment, holding her gaze. Finally, she nods, relaxing her posture a bit. Clarke grabs her hand, turning back to her friends who all stand there staring. Clarke sends them a reassuring smile, "Sorry guys."

Lexa steps forwards and clenches her jaw, "You can't touch."

"Lexa, stop," Clarke pulls her backwards and looks at her friends. "In Trikru tradition, only the parents of the child are allowed to touch my stomach. You can give me hugs and all that, but you just can't touch me there."

"Clarke, are you sure?" Monty frowns, "Is she…"

"No, I'm fine. It's not just Lexa, I want to follow the tradition as well," Clarke says, "Don't worry, nothing is being forced on me."

"Sorry, to both of you," Bellamy steps forward and offers Lexa his hand. "I didn't mean any disrespect. Just excited is all. First baby from the hundred."

Lexa shakes his hand, the Skaikru way, "We are excited as well."

"The Commander's excited?" Raven replies with sarcasm, "Who would've thought."

"Oh shut up Raven," Clarke laughs, leading them into the skyscraper.

* * *

"What do you mean I can't deliver the baby?" Abby asks, shocked.

"Mom, I want the Trikru healer to deliver the baby," Clarke sighs. "Every clan has healers that train to deliver babies. Lexa is from Trikru. They've accepted me into their people. I want the delivery to be one of the Trikru."

"Clarke we have no idea if they can help you," Abby retaliates. "What if there are complications. You need our technology to be safe. And you are still from the sky, Clarke. The baby will be as much Skaikru as Trikru."

"I know that, Mom. I don't want any of that stuff. If the baby is meant to be, everything will be fine. If not; there is a reason," Clarke reasons. "Please Mom. You're still allowed to be with me in the room. Trikru are my family, Mom."

"This is ridiculous," she huffs. "Clarke, please. Sweetheart this isn't the safest option."

"The Spirits will decide what happens, not your machines," Lexa interjects from her place across the room.

"You put these ideas in her head!" Abby accuses, "I don't care about your damn spirits. I want my daughter safe along with my grandchild!"

"Mom stop that!" Clarke steps in between her mother and Bond, "Lexa didn't put any ideas in my head! I chose this, Mom. There will be a Trikru healer with us, and you are more than welcome to be there with us. Octavia will be with us as well. This is not up for discussion."

Abby goes to say something else, but one look at her daughter and she knows she has lost this battle. Abby knows that once her daughter's mind is made up, there is no chance of changing it. Sighing, she relents, "Alright… Alright, fine. I will respect your wishes… I do want to be there with you."

Clarke smiles and wraps her mother in a hug, "I want you there too, Mom."

* * *

" _Heda! Heda, you must come quickly!"_

Turning to the commotion behind her, she sees Lincoln rushing towards her, " _What is it, Lincoln?"_

" _Clarke has gone into labor, Heda,"_ Lincoln informs her hurriedly. " _Octavia is with her now and word has been sent for her mother. She's probably with her already._ "

Lincoln doesn't think she hears all of what he's said, too preoccupied with the news of her Bond in labor. The young Nightbloods behind her look shocked as well. Titus quickly steps forward, ordering them to collect their weapons.

Lincoln would never normally disrespect his Commander, but in light of the situation and Lexa's frozen stance, he ignores all he's been taught and grabs Lexa's arm. Pulling her back towards the healer's building, he says, " _Forgive me, Heda, but Clarke needs you._ "

That seems to snap Lexa out of it. She's suddenly a concerned Bond; no longer the fierce Commander from minutes before. She begins jogging slightly ahead of Lincoln, " _Is she well?"_

Lincoln smiles as he quickens his pace to keep up, " _She is, Heda. She was asking for you when I left. She was walking through the city when it happened. She's in the healer's hut now."_


	2. I Think That's Perfect

**Chapter 2 - I Think That's Perfect**

 **Chapter Summary: Clarke has the baby. Abby learns more of grounder culture. Lexa and Clarke decide on a baby name.**

 **Trigger Warning for Future Chapters**

 **Hello! I would like to say a huge thank you to everyone who followed this story. I'm so happy that so many people like what I have written. I have a lot of plans for future chapters, but I love getting requests or ideas, so please feel free to leave me some in the comments. Some notes: Titus never shot at Clarke, Polis is Clarke and Lexa's main home. The whole Pike thing happened, but Bellamy was never involved. Pike was killed when the blockade was put in place. Everything in italics in supposed to represent Trigedaslang! Thanks for reading! - Sam**

The door to the healer's hut opens and Clarke's eyes snap open. Spotting Lexa rushing towards her, she sighs with relief, "Lexa…"

"I am here, _my love,_ " Lexa assures her. She quickly throws her extra clothes off to the side, now adorning a much less bulky outfit. Slipping into the large bed next to her Bond, Lexa wraps her arms around Clarke, asking, "How are you, _my love_? I came as fast as I could."

"I'm alright, just tired," Clarke lays her head on Lexa's chest, peaking up at Octavia and Lincoln. "Thank you, Lincoln."

"Of course, Clarke," he bows slightly. "I will be right outside guarding the building with the others. Your mother has been sent for."

With that, Lincoln exits, not wanting to intrude on such a sacred process. Only those chosen by the parents are allowed in the healer's hut with them.

Octavia makes her way over to a chair on the other side of the bed, shedding her outer jackets like her Commander had, "Is the pain bad?"

Clarke shakes her head, "No, not yet. I mean, it hurts, but not badly."

"Good," she gives a sharp nod.

The healer Lexa and Clarke had chosen walks into the room carrying a small cup of liquid. Moving to sit on the bed beside Lexa, the healer offers Clarke the cup, "It's for the pain. It will have no effect on the child or the birth. It is simply to help you when the pain gets worse."

Clarke takes the offered cup, " _Mochof, Ava."_

Lexa shifts to look down at her Bond after the cup is handed back to the healer. Brushing her fingers across Clarke cheek, she smiles, "When this is over, our little one will be here."

Clarke smiles back.

* * *

"Just a little more, Clarke," Ava announces.

"You can do this, Clarke," Octavia interjects from somewhere in the room.

"I'm right here, sweetheart," Abby's voice tries to assure her.

Clarke looks around the room in pain. Everyone's voices are mixing together and she can't focus on the one person she wants in these last minutes.

"That's enough!" Lexa is heard over everyone else. Clarke finally sees her Bond and reaches out, grabbing for her to come closer. Lexa complies, once again holding her love. Lexa finishes her orders, "No more of that. Abby and Octavia get out. Ava, quiet yourself unless you have to speak."

At first, Abby and Octavia go to object, but one look at Clarke and they see it's what she needs. They exit quietly and Ava follows her orders as well. Lexa brushes loose strands of hair away from Clarke's eyes, "I'm here, _my love._ Not much longer now."

Clarke nods, "I just want to see her."

"Or him."

"Or him," Clarke concedes. After another harsh set of pain, Clarke stares up into her Bond's green eyes, "Lex, I need you to promise me something. Promise her something."

Lexa furrows her eyebrows, "What is it, _my love_?"

Clarke grabs on to Lexa's cheek, "I need you to promise me that you'll be her mother and not her Commander."

Lexa begins to shake her head, "Clarke-"

"No, just listen," Clarke interrupts. "I know that you'll love her. I know that. I'm not worried about how you'll feel about her. I know you'll love her and respect her and… I'm not worried about that, Lex… I'm worried that you won't show her. I know that you can't always display your emotions in front of others. I know you have to be that way to keep everyone safe. But she won't… She'll be little and afraid… The world can be very scary when you're little… She needs both of us, not just me… She will need you to show her how you feel, all the time, not just when you're alone…"

Lexa lets a few tears fall from her eyes on to Clarke's cheeks. Her forehead falls to Clarke's as she whispers, "I promise. I promise… I will always show her how I feel. I promise Clarke. I promise."

* * *

A cry rings through the quiet room. Clarke weakly pushes Lexa away from her, giving her the sign to go to the baby. Ava holds the wriggling child out to her Commander. Lexa pulls the baby to her chest gently, her gaze falling on tiny blue eyes. She lets out a noise: half a sob, half a laugh.

Once Ava cuts the cord and helps wrap a blanket around the baby, Lexa goes back up to Clarke. Setting the tiny child in Clarke's waiting arms, Lexa holds them both, " _A girl, my love. Our little one is with us."_

Clarke's eyes immediately fill with tears as she brushes her fingers over the baby's forehead, " _Hello, little one… Lex, she's perfect…"_

Lexa nods in agreement, laying a kiss on both of her girls.

* * *

"Abby, we should go rest," Octavia urges. "We know the baby and Clarke are both safe now. We aren't allowed back in the room until tomorrow. Lexa and Clarke will be given an entire day alone with their child if they choose to do so."

"Why are your customs so inclusive?" Abby questions, "Why must your customs constantly push away others?"

"That's not what their intentions are," Lincoln states. Moving to sit next to them a few feet from the building, he explains, "Customs like this are meant to connect. Lexa and Clarke and the baby are connected. This time they are given is to help them solidify that connection and their connection to the Spirits."

"What spirits?" She asks, "No one has ever explained to me exactly what it is you believe in."

Lincoln sighs, "We don't believe in any Gods, like they did in the old world, but we do believe in the Spirits. We believe each person has a spirit, and when they die, their spirit moves on to a new body. We believe that nature is full of spirits. You have not spent time in our villages, but nature is something we all try to respect. We take only what we need from it, and in return, nature's Spirits give us all we need. All animals, all plants, everything has a spirit."

"So… I've heard that there is a Commander's spirit. Does that mean Lexa has essentially been the Commander in every life before?" Abby asks.

"No," Octavia answers instead. "Lexa has her own Spirit, which has lived as many lives as anyone else. After the old world ended, there was chaos among those left. Nature's Spirits answered the people's need for help and sent the Commander's Spirit to them. Lexa was chosen to host that Spirit in this life, but once she dies, the Spirit will find someone different to hold it. They will then become Commander."

* * *

" _Those over there are trees_ ," Lexa whispers in her daughter's ear. " _And all that space up there is the sky. You're made from both. You're eyes match the sky your Mama grew up in, and your hair matches the ground your Nomon grew up on._ "

Clarke's eyes slowly blink open. She listens silently to the soft voice of her Bond. She looks over to find Lexa next to the window, their little one in her arms. Clarke smiles softly, still exhausted from the hard labor she went through.

" _Those people right down there are part of your family too_ ," Lexa continues. " _That's your grandmother and your aunt and uncle. They can't wait to meet you, little one. And they'll love you so much. But no one will love you the way Mama and I love you. We will never stop. I used to think that love was weakness, but your Mama is so smart and she taught me how strong love actually is._ "

"I love you," Clarke says, announcing that she'd woken up. "I love you both too much to say."

Lexa smiles as she turns to look at her Bond, "I was showing her the world."

Clarke grins when she see tiny blue eyes peak over at her. Holding her arms out, she requests, "Bring her here."

Lexa obliges happily, setting the baby in Clarke's secure arms. She takes a seat next to them both, wrapping her arm around Clarke's shoulders. Sighing quietly, Lexa reminds, "We have to give her a name still."

Clarke leans her head on Lexa's shoulder for a second before picking her head up and looking Lexa straight in the eyes, "I have an idea, but I'm not sure if you'll be happy with it."

Lexa frowns, "Tell me, _my love._ If I don't agree then we can think of another together."

Clarke pauses, staring down at the baby. Little fingers wrap around one of Lexa's as the other hand grabs on to Clarke's shirt, as if she knows exactly who her mothers are. Finally, Clarke hesitantly whispers, "What about Costia?"

Immediately, Lexa's body tenses up against Clarke's. Worry courses through Clarke. She's afraid the suggestion is unwelcome and has made her Bond unhappy in a time supposed to be filled with joy. Just as she's ready to apologize, the little one pulls on Lexa's hand, whining softly. Lexa's body relaxes and she slides down so she's face to face with their daughter. Both of the baby's hands suddenly move to her Nomon's cheeks, holding on tightly. Lexa smiles softly, reaching out a gentle hand to hold on to one of her daughter's.

Clarke watches on in amazement as the two seem to communicate with each other. Eventually, the baby's hands fall away and Lexa slowly sits back up. Kissing her Bond's cheeks and wrapping her arm around Clarke's shoulders once again, Lexa whispers, "I think that's perfect… I think she would be happy with that… I think she would be happy that I'm remembering her in a good way now… I… I love it…"

Clarke burrows further into Lexa's embrace, "I think she would be happy too… Our little Costia…"

* * *

"Abby," Lexa calls. Immediately, the woman's head shoots up, as well as Octavia's and Lincoln's. All three stare over at the new mother, "You can come meet the baby now. All three of you."

Within seconds all three are standing in front of Lexa, anxiously awaiting her instructions. Lexa smiles, "Clarke and baby are both doing wonderfully. Clarke was able to sleep for a while and the baby did as well. Ava told us both are healthy and there should be no further complications. They're both awake now, but you need to make your visit quiet. The baby doesn't like the noise."

"Relax, Lexa," Abby grins. "Everything will be fine. Now please, I've been waiting an entire twenty-four hours to see my grandchild."

"Right," Lexa concedes. "This way."

The group follows Lexa into the healer's hut and on to the second floor. Lexa shushes them once more before opening the door to their room. She goes straight over to the bed, taking up her position next to Clarke and her daughter in bed once more. As both parents continue to wonder over their child, the other three move closer. Abby goes to the other side of the enormous bed and sits down next to the couple. Tiny blue eyes flick over to her own and she begins to cry, "Clarke, sweetheart, you did amazing."

"Thanks, Mom," Clarke smiles.

"So, is it a boy or a girl?" Octavia interrupts the moment.

"Girl," Clarke reveals. "Strong, healthy girl. She's quiet too; just like her Nomon."

Abby smiles, brushing strands of hair away from Clarke's face, "You both did wonderful. She's going to have to amazing parents."

Surprisingly, it's Lexa who shows a soft smile and answers with emotion in her voice, "Thank you, Abby."

Clarke smiles at the interaction between the two women, hoping this friendly trend continues. Lincoln's voice interjects, "So, does she have a name yet?"  
Clarke glances up at Lexa fleetingly, giving her the cue to answer it when she's ready. Lexa first reaches down, brushing her fingers over the baby's cheek. Quietly, she announces, "Her name is Costia."

Immediately, Lincoln and Octavia tense up. It was common knowledge among the grounders who Costia was. Lexa had never hidden her relationship with the girl, and when she had been killed, everyone knew it was a direct attack on Lexa. Lincoln had told the story to Octavia one night while visiting Polis. Both of them knew the seriousness of the situation, and Abby notices the tension right away, but knows better than to comment.

Of course, Octavia is the one to break the silence, "I think that's perfect."

Clarke hears the way her friend's voice is tight, but doesn't take her eyes off her little one, too entranced. But, she does answer, "I do too."


	3. They are All Mine as I am Theirs

**Chapter 3 - They are All Mine as I am Theirs**

 **Chapter Summary: Costia is introduced to the people of Polis. Raven gets personal. Flashbacks with the Nightbloods. Aden gets angry.**

 **Trigger Warning for Future Chapters**

 **Hello readers! I am so sorry for the long wait between each chapter! When I first posted chapter 1, things were calm at school, but then AP testing started, and now it's close to the end of the year so I am worrying about finals and projects and things. I promise that when things settle down, the updates will be more regular. Anyways, thank you all for such amazing comments and I am so excited that so many of you like the story so far! Everything in italics in supposed to represent Trigedaslang! Thanks for reading! - Sam**

"My people need to see her, _my love,_ " Lexa smiles, rocking back and forth slowly to sooth the baby. "I am the first Commander to ever have a child. They need to see that our people are in a place of such peace. The little one will show them."

"I know," Clarke sighs. "I just worry. I don't want anything to go wrong. She doesn't like noise. What if she gets upset? Shouldn't we do this at night when there are less people?"

Lexa smirks, once again walking to the window with the baby, " _My love,_ she will have to learn somehow. She cannot be kept in quiet her whole life."

Clarke huffs, "I know… You're right. I think she'll like the air and the sun and seeing all the people."

"Of course she will," Lexa responds proudly. "She's my daughter."

Clarke grins. Standing up from the bed, she moves over to take the baby from her Bond, "Ok. Go grab our things and we can go. I'm ready to get back to our own bed."

* * *

" _Heda,"_ Octavia steps up to greet Lexa as she comes down the stairs of the healer's hut. " _We have a group of warriors outside to be safe. I know you want to take her around for a little while, so they'll try to keep their distance."_

" _Mochof, Octavia. Clarke will be down soon with the baby and then we will be going."_

"We're here," Clarke announces. Lexa immediately steps up to them, helping to steady Clarke and checking on the baby. Blue eyes stare back at Lexa, ready to see more of the world. Clarke looks to Octavia, "I want the guards there, but they won't be standing around us like the Secret Service, got it?"

Octavia smirks, "Relax, I already instructed them to stay as far away as they can. Now, come on. It's time to see your people."

As the three of them walk out to meet Lincoln and Abby, Lexa whispers to Clarke, "What is the Secret Service?"

* * *

" _Heda! Heda! Wanheda! Wanheda!"_

Their titles were being chanted from every direction. Lexa and Clarke smiled to everyone they passed, grateful of the space they were giving them. The only people coming close were the children. A group of them had congregated behind the trio, following them through the streets of Polis.

Clarke remembers the first time she had seen Lexa with the children of Polis, her group of Nightbloods sitting around the throne room as she taught them. The next time was in the streets. The pair had been taking a walk, Lexa showing Clarke around for the first time. A young boy ran right up to Lexa, grabbing her arm. Clarke thought the boy would lose his arm, but instead Lexa just turned and picked the boy up. She set him on her hip and listened closely to what he wanted to tell her. At first, Clarke thought she must know the boy, but soon there was a group of children following them around, grabbing on to their Commander. Lexa was not phased at all, attempting to listen to all of the different little ones. Soon enough, a father came to relieve Lexa of his child, other parents following suit. Clarke had never felt such love for Lexa before that day.

Now, though, the children stayed back, noticing the baby in their Commander's arms. Clarke had given her to Lexa in favor of shaking hands as they walked through the crowds. Their people were overjoyed to see their leader so happy. Throughout the years, Lexa's people had come to accept Clarke as one of their own. They realized that Clarke was one of the reasons peace was such a goal for their Commander and respected her for that. Now, Clarke was seen as somewhat of a leader. Not officially, of course. But Clarke had proven herself, so the position was honorary.

Finally making it to the bottom of the Polis tower, Lexa turns back to address her people, " _People of Polis, I have no greater honor than my own family. My family does not only include myself and Wanheda, but all of you as well. Every single one of you are my own family. We have taken on all the hardships of this world together, and we are now flourishing together. We have peace. We have happiness. Our children will not grow up in a world full of war. And now, that includes my own child. Our little girl is now a part of our growing family, and I am proud. This is not just a sign of peace or happiness or prosperity. This is a sign of love. I was once scared of loving, but I have never felt more love than in this moment… Tonight there will be a feast in celebration of our family's love, but now I introduce our newest family member, Costia."_

For a moment, there isn't a sound. Lexa fears her people have seen weakness in her words. Then, the chaos irrupts again, more so than before. Lexa lets a rare smile shine in front of them all. Clarke kisses the baby's forehead, leaning into Lexa's open arms.

* * *

" _Relax, my love_ ," Clarke whispers into Lexa's ear.

Lexa had been watching over Raven carefully as she bounced the baby gently in her arms. When Clarke handed the little one to Raven without a second thought, she could immediately sense Lexa's objections. But, while Clarke adored her Bond's protective nature, she was not about to keep her daughter away from her friends. Raven would never let anyone hurt the baby and Clarke trusted her implicitly.

Thankfully, Lexa does relax. That is, until Raven begins speaking, "So, you never told us how it is you actually got pregnant? Like, as far as I know, you still need spermies to make a baby. And unless Lexa has been hiding something from all of us, I'm confused."

Clarke lets out a giggle along with Jasper, Monty, Octavia, and Bellamy. Thinking back to Lexa's reactions to how a pregnancy would occur made Clarke smi

le. At first, Lexa thought Clarke was suggesting she sleep with a man, and she had a fit. Of course, once Clarke calmed her down and explained her actual plan, Lexa was more confused than anything else.

"Well, you know, we used a turkey baster," Clarke smirks. This obviously sets off another rounds of intense laughter. Lincoln and Lexa stand silently, confused by the joke. Clarke kisses her Bond's cheek before giving a real explanation, "Seriously though, we spoke to one of the Ark doctors. We got some, as you called them, spermies. And then Lexa put them in here in Polis. We didn't want it to be too medical. We wanted it to be something between just me and her."

"So who donated the spermies?" Octavia asks, brazenly, not at all worried about wanting too much information.

"My brother," Lexa answers. It's not common knowledge that Lexa has a brother. Most people know that her parents died when she was young, but her brother was not someone many knew about. Lexa continues, "His name is Keevon. He is older than me, and he is a warrior for the Boat Clan. When we told him, he asked if he could donate."

"This is shit is so fucking weird," Jasper shakes his head. "Can we please talk about something else?"

* * *

Clarke remembers her first encounter with the Nightbloods incredibly well. When she walked into the throne room, the last thing she had expected was a bunch of children listening to Lexa with wide eyes. When Aden swore loyalty to the Skaikru, Clarke was beyond shocked. Since that time, Clarke has learned much about the Nightbloods' relationships with Lexa.

The first time she witnessed Lexa and the children without the watchful eyes of Titus or the guards, she saw an immediate difference in the way they all acted. Lexa was no longer Heda to her Nightbloods. Instead, she was a mentor and protector to these children who had no one else.

 ***Flashback***

" _Enter!"_ Lexa calls out when someone knocks on the doors to her chambers. Clarke and Lexa had been speaking about new plans for the city of Polis, but quickly stop when the Nightbloods enter the room. Lexa orders the guards, " _Do not disturb us unless there is an emergency._ "

The guards nod and close the doors behind themselves. Clarke expects the children to sit for a lesson, but instead they move around the room on their own. As if they have spent all their time in Lexa's room, they make themselves comfortable. Two children move to the couch while another sits in the chair. Aden moves to the bookshelf, looking through the choices. Two others go out on to Lexa's balcony to look over the city. The smallest one, a little girl, pulls herself up on to Lexa's bed, scooting to lean against the head board. Aden grabs a book and moves to sit with the girl, beginning to read the story to her. Another kneels around the table in front of the couch, taking out paper and charcoal to draw.

Clarke stands in the middle of the talkative children, shocked by the change in them all. Lexa smiles, running a hand through one boy's hair, "The children come here to be children. I am their teacher and their Heda, but I am also the only person they can rely on."

Clarke looks around at all the kids, "So you… They can be… They can be young here. Out there they have to be strong Nightbloods, and here…"

"Here they're children," Lexa interrupts. "I take care of them. I give them a place to let their weaknesses out safely."

 ***End Flashback***

After that, Clarke was able to witness a different side of Lexa and the children. She watched Lexa wipe tears away from little cheeks. She watched Lexa read stories to a group of sleepy little ones. She watched Lexa let scared little ones into her bed after nightmares. She watched Lexa gives hugs to children who couldn't stay strong forever.

She watched Lexa take care of her Nightbloods. And it was incredible to see. Slowly, the children began to trust Clarke as well. Just as it was with Lexa, weakness was a touchy subject for the children. They knew their status as Nightbloods came with the expectation of strength. They knew to only ever let their strength go when their Lexa was there to protect them. So, when Clarke began to become a regular part of their time with Lexa, they were scared they would never be allowed to show weakness again.

After a while, one by one, they started to let their guard down with Clarke as well. First Aden, who easily recognized the love Lexa felt for Clarke. Asking Clarke to teach him how to draw the way she did, he set an example for the others. The last to trust Clarke was Eton, a timid boy of eight years. He had watched as the former leader of his village killed his parents in a fit of rage when he was just five. When he came to Lexa, he did not trust anyone. Eventually, Lexa was able to show the boy that she and the other Nightbloods were his family. When Clarke finally gained Eton's trust, she knew she had become a part of that family.

Clarke had always questioned Lexa's favoritism of Aden, and a few months after Pike was taken from power, she couldn't contain her curiosity any longer.

 ***Flashback***

Clarke watches as Aden finally falls asleep. He is the last of the Nightbloods, who are all spread out on the floor of Lexa's chambers. They had been sent out on a training exercise together the week before, and had only returned earlier today. Clarke had been beyond worried, but Lexa was unfazed, claiming that the group always took long on their group training exercises. When they had finally returned, bloody and exhausted, Clarke did not want to be away from them. Lexa explained that after these long outings they spent time alone with Lexa in her chambers. Clarke was an exception, the children asking Lexa if she could stay with them this time.

"I can't believe you sent Neutro with them," Clarke lectures. "She's the smallest of them all. She's just a baby."

"Neutro is four summers, Clarke." Lexa takes a seat next to Clarke on the bed, "She needs to learn. As a Nightblood she is in more danger than other children her age. This was a good first outing. She was with the others, which is always much easier than solo outings. My first exercise was alone. I had no one to help me. At least Neutro did."

"She's still a baby."

"Only in this room… Only with me…"

Clarke sighs and shakes her head, "Why is Aden your favorite? Ever since I met them, you've always favorited Aden and I don't understand why."

Lexa turns to face Clarke, looking her straight in the eyes, "Aden is not my favorite. I do not have a favorite. They are all mine as I am theirs."

"Lexa, you obviously have some sort of connection with Aden."

"Yes," Lexa nods. "Aden is not my favorite, but he is the most likely to take my place… I do admit, however, that Aden and I have a special bond… Costia…"

Lexa trails off, looking over at Aden wistfully. Clarke frowns, "Costia?"

"Aden was Costia's younger brother…" Lexa whispers. "He is so gentle. He has so much love. When he was first brought to me, he refused to leave his parents. Of course, I granted them permission to stay here with him, but they knew he needed separation. He was a little boy who loved too much… Costia was a second at the time. She volunteered to stay here with him and continue her training here instead. It calmed Aden, having her here. That is how Costia and I met…"

Clarke looks at Aden's sleeping form, a thousand questions racing through her mind. Instead, she simply says, " _I'm sorry Lexa._ "

Lexa gives a nod, barely noticeable. She then goes on, "I have one regret with Aden… He saw her head. When her head was delivered to me, it was to my bedside. Aden and the others came to wake me that day… It was the day I was meant to take them away. We were going to spend time alone in the woods together. The Nightbloods and I. We needed to calm ourselves so I could begin training them in the Spiritual side of being Heda… They came running in… Eton jumped on the bed. I almost grabbed my knife and stabbed him, but I felt how tiny all of them were and knew they were my Nightbloods. I saw Aden go to open the box, and I wanted to stop him, but I was still tired and moved slowly… Next thing I knew, Aden was screaming and I was looking at Costia's head on my floor…

"I don't think he has ever recovered from it. I grabbed him and pulled him away. I yelled for Titus and I fell with Aden. We sat, crying into each other. We didn't move until nightfall. The other children had refused to leave us all day. I eventually moved us all into my bed and we slept for a long time… I have done many things well with them, but I just wish I could have prevented him from seeing that…"

 ***End Flashback***

Once Clarke knew of the connection between Lexa and Aden, things became much clearer. She realized that Lexa really did not favor Aden over the others, he simply understood her better than the others.

As Clarke sits on the steps next to Lexa's throne, she takes in each child. Neutro sits the closest, wanting to be held by Clarke the same way she is holding the baby. Eton sits on the other side, gently caressing the baby's cheek. Sando kneels in front of her, his quiet words calming the baby. Katya sits a little further back, talking to Clarke about the labor she endured. Tamin just listens to the conversation being held between Katya and Clarke. Nizon stands with Lexa just behind them, speaking about the newborn.

Clarke tries to focus on the children around her, but her attention is distracted by Aden who has yet to come near the baby. He stands back away from everyone, staring at the ground. Clarke's friends are still here, watching as the Nightbloods meet their new friend. Eventually, Titus decides to give the women a break, and calls for the children to leave. After each one says goodbye, they line up, Aden following suit. Lexa helps Clarke stand with the baby, calling out, "Aden, stay please."

Clarke watches as Aden visibly tenses. At first, he keeps his back to them, but after a moment he turns. The new mothers and their friends watch as Aden folds his arms across his chest, a position he usually never takes when facing his Heda. Lexa sets a hand on the small of Clarke's back, "You are the only one who did not hold her. Would you like to?"

Aden's jaw flexes, "Why did you think it was ok to name her that? You didn't even ask me!"

Clarke can see that her friends are shocked by the boy's behavior. Watching the children train with Lexa is so different than the experiences that Clarke gets to see between them. Aden's reaction is not exactly unexpected.

"I'm sorry, Aden," Lexa steps forward, coming closer to him. She puts a hand on his arm but he immediately pushes her away, an action that would normally be considered a crime. Lexa easily composes herself, "Aden, stop. She would be happy with the name."

"It doesn't matter!" Aden yells, "She was mine! She was mine first and you didn't even ask me! Why didn't you ask me? She was my sister! Mine!"

"Aden," Clarke's soft voice breaks through his angry haze. Chest puffing, he glances to Clarke for just a moment, listening as she continues, "Aden, _darling_ , come here. Come see her."

At first, he is reluctant. As he continues his stare off with Lexa, his red face begins to calm. Slowly his breathing evens out. Finally, he takes hesitant steps towards Clarke and the baby. When he reaches them, he takes a second before looking down to the baby. As he sees those beautiful blue eyes, tears fall from his own. Lexa quickly wraps her arms around him as sobs rack through his body. Gently lowering him to sit on the steps, Lexa stays next to him. Clarke sets the baby his arms, and sits on his other side. Aden's head falls forward to gently rest against the baby's.

"I'll protect her, Heda. I promise, I'll protect her," Aden whispers.

"That's my job, not yours," Lexa responds. "You just be her friend."


	4. Little Ones Grow Quickly

**Chapter 4 - Little Ones Grow Quickly**

 **Chapter Summary: Clarke and Lexa have a heart to heart. They visit TonDC and see Indra. They discuss Costia's future. They visit Arkadia. They meet with the Council, who makes a request. Titus brings forth a surprise.**

 **Trigger Warning for Future Chapters**

 **Hi there! Obviously it has been a while since I've posted. I would give you all an excuse, but I don't have one. I'm sorry, and I'll try to upload more regularly. For this chapter, be aware that a little over one month has passed since Costia was born. And as a side note, all the Grounders speak Trigedasleng and English because it was never followed through on the show that only warriors spoke English. I think that's all. Once again, all Trigedasleng is in italics. Thanks for reading! - Sam**

" _My baby… My little one… Perfect little baby…_ "

Clarke stirs, hearing softly spoken words. Rolling over, she immediately feels the emptiness on Lexa's side of the bed. Turning back over, she notices Lexa rocking back and forth in front of the balcony, Costia in her arms.

" _One day you'll run through these streets. You'll feel the dirt between your toes and feel the wind in your hair. You'll feel the Spirits and the other people. You'll look up and see the space Mama came from, and look down and feel the ground Nomon came from…_ "

Clarke smiles gently, once again moved by her Bond's words. Lexa has always had a way with words, but since Clarke got pregnant, it seems like her beautiful words are reserved for their little one. Not that Clarke minds; she adores the way Lexa speaks to their one month old. She can't wait until Costia begins to speak, wondering if she'll take after her Nomon.

" _Lexa, my love, did she wake you?_ " Clarke's voice is soft, not wanting to disturb her family's peace.

Lexa slowly turns to glance at Clarke, " _She just wanted to see your stars_."

Letting out a gentle laugh, Clarke moves to stand behind Lexa, " _My stars?_ "

Lexa nods, " _Sha, yours. They are your home. She will always look up to them and know she was made from the sky up there and the trees down here._ "

She leaves a light kiss on Lexa's neck, brushing her nose up and down the skin, watching their child, " _It's only been a month and she's already gotten so much bigger. She's still so tiny, but she's changed so much and it's only been a month_."

" _Little ones grow quickly. It is why they sleep so much. They lose all their energy to growing,_ " Lexa whispers.

" _I thought I was supposed to be the healer,"_ Clarke grins, extreme adoration warming her heart. She knows Lexa spent the entire pregnancy learning as much as she could from the healers about the medical side of young children.

Lexa shrugs, " _Soon she will be running around and we will not be able to keep up… What if something happens to her?"_

Clarke moves in front of Lexa, brushing one hand over Lexa's cheek; the other, Costia's, " _We have plenty of time before she can outrun us. Besides, she's Trikru. She'll be a part of nature._ "

" _Sha, but what about people? The Spirits cannot protect her from people wanting to hurt her. What if I can't protect her?"_

Clarke sighs, pulling Lexa over to their bed. Settling down, Lexa leans against the headboard, baby still in her arms. Clarke sits cross-legged, just to one side. Her memories flash back to the times before she got pregnant. It had taken Clarke three months to convince Lexa to at least consider the idea of a baby. She knew Lexa was terrified of someone hurting her daughter because of her position. It is hard enough for Lexa to accept the danger Clarke faces by being the Commander's Bond.

" _Lexa, Costia is going to be fine,"_ Clarke assures her. " _I understand how afraid you are. I am afraid as well. Of course there are risks, especially since she is the Heda's child. But, if we don't let her live because of those risks – if we stop living because of those risks – she'll never forgive us."_

Lexa brushes her fingers over the baby's eyebrows. Letting out a sigh, she nods, " _I know. You're right. You always are._ "

Clarke smiles gently.

* * *

"It is nice to see you all," Clarke lets her grin shine. "I'm glad we were able to make it here."

"The people of TonDC have been awaiting your arrival, Wanheda," Indra bows her head to her leaders. "Everyone wants to meet the _little warrior_."

"Or healer," Lexa interjects, jumping down from her horse. "The baby may choose her own path."

" _Of course, Heda_ ," Indra corrects herself.

Lexa lets out a rare smile, "Do not worry yourself, Indra. Now, we have many people to greet, do we not?"

"Yes. Everyone is waiting to see you three."

Lexa leads Clarke and their daughter into the city. Little Costia snuggles contently into her Mama's chest, tiny hands clenching. Lexa smiles, tightening her grip on Clarke's waist just a bit.

Quickly, they are bombarded by noise, cheers from their people assaulting their senses. Thankfully, due to the mass amount of noise in Polis, Costia has become immune to the effects of noise. She stays sleeping, not fidgeting at all.

Lexa does her best to shake the hands of all her people. In Polis, there are simply too many people for Lexa to interact with individually. But, here in TonDC, one of their villages, there are significantly fewer people. Lexa relishes in her visits to smaller villages. She loves being able to personally interact with her own people, hearing their ideas, taking their suggestions. And, of course, the children that follow their leaders around town always brighten her day.

Slowly, Lexa, Clarke, and Costia make their way to the center of the village. When they get there, they are surprised to see a group of people getting ready to leave. And judging by the amount of supplies they have with them, Lexa assumes it will be a long trip. Turning to Indra, she inquires, " _Where are these people going?"_

Indra replies quickly, " _When I heard that the group you sent to Azgeda came back healthy, I decided to send my own group. It has been years since Nia was killed, but tensions are still high between Azgeda and the other clans. I think we should continue these peace missions._ "

Lexa lets out a grin. Even though she doesn't like to admit it, Lexa still often feels like a child herself. When she ascended, she was so young; she had no idea what she was doing. Still today, she feels grateful for any and all guidance in her leadership. She has a constant fear of failing her people, so when she hears that someone she looks up to so greatly thought so highly of something she did, it makes her feel a sense of relief.

"Well then, I must see them off," Lexa steps towards them. "I'd like to wish them safe travels."

* * *

" _What are you two doing out here?"_ Lexa's soft voice rings out.

Clarke smiles, turning to find her Bond walking over to her and her daughter. She immediately feels Costia wiggle around, obviously knowing her Nomon is around. She raises her arms a bit so Costia is able to see Lexa walking over. An adorable smile graces the baby's lips, a small giggle following. She claps her tiny hands as Lexa begins to speak, " _Hello my little one! Come here to Nomon_."

Lexa leans down and takes the child from her Mama's arms. Gently moving her little body, she situates Costia in her arms and rocks slowly back and forth. Clarke stands as well, looking over on to the training grounds in front of the trio. Clarke smirks, " _Our daughter has quite the fascination with the warriors."_

" _Oh, do you?"_ Lexa asks the baby, " _Well, maybe that'll be you one day._ "

" _One day very far into the future,_ " Clarke inserts.

Lexa easily switches back to English, leaning over to kiss her Bond's cheek, "Of course, my love. You know we do not train our young ones until they are six, the only exception being the Nightbloods."

Clarke tilts her head, "Do you really think she will be a warrior?"

Lexa chuckles, "Clarke, _my love,_ I have no idea what she will be. She will decide that when she is older. Do not worry yourself over these things. She will choose her own path."

"You're right," Clarke relents. "For now, we'll just be here, watching all this training."

Lexa chuckles again.

* * *

"Mom!" Clarke shouts, trying to grab Abby's attention.

Abby catches up to her daughter quickly. Not expecting to see Clarke, Lexa, and Costia in Arkadia so soon, Abby gives them a confused look. Lexa gently rocks the baby back in forth in her arms as Clarke thanks the guards at the front gate. Abby gives both girls a hug, and then takes her granddaughter in her own arms, "What are you three doing here? I thought you were in TonDC."

"We were," Clarke affirms. "Lexa had some meetings with Trikru leaders there. We finished early though, so we decided that Costia should see Arkadia. As you like to remind us, she is half Skaikru."

"I'm so glad you are here. And I'm happy that little Costia gets to see Skaikru. Your friends have all been waiting to see you again."

"I'm glad we could find the time to come," Lexa interjects. "I wasn't sure if I would be able to come as well. I got reports back from Titus that something arrived in Polis for me, but to take my time."

"Well, this is actually a very good thing," Abby looks at her daughter's Bond. "We have a Council meeting later today that I think you should both be a part of."

"Is something wrong?" Clarke raises her eyebrows.

"No, not at all. Come on. I'm sure no one will mind the baby coming too," Abby smiles.

* * *

"Wow, she's so little," Bellamy coos at the baby in Clarke's arms.

"Yeah, she seemed bigger when she was first born," Raven agrees.

"We were just talking about how big she's gotten in only a month," Lexa frowns, confused by the Skai friends of her Bond. Clarke laughs and takes her seat at the Skaikru Council table. Raven and Bellamy follow suit, sitting on either side of them. They continue talking for a while, catching up, but are soon interrupted by the rest of the Council. Kane and Abby walk in, followed by the other members.

When Clarke had found out about her mother and Kane, she wasn't really surprised. Kane had been coming with her mother on her Polis visits for months, even before they became co-chancellors for the sky people. When Abby told her and Lexa about their relationship, she hadn't been concerned at all. In fact, she was happy that her mother had found someone new. The death of her father still made Clarke sad, but she knew her mother deserved someone new. And she trusted no one more than Kane to be her new partner.

"Commander, I asked you in on our meeting because we don't want to overstep," Abby begins the meeting.

Kane speaks up, "You've been wonderful to us even after Pike made a mess of things. We don't want to step over your generosity."

Lexa leans forward in her seat, "The one called Pike was an unfortunate obstacle in our mission for peace. It has been a long time since then, and you have all proved yourselves as loyal allies in my coalition. Please, tell me what it is you seek."

Kane is the one to answer, "We would like to expand Arkadia. The Council has spoken about this, and we believe we are still living like we are in space. We close ourselves in with our walls, which is good for protection, but we also want to be a part of the world the way the other clans are."

"So, are you looking to expand the walls to give yourself more space?" Lexa inquires.

Abby answers this time, "Yes, we do want that. Since we came to the ground, we have been having more children. We are running out of room within our walls for everyone. We need to either expand our current camp, or create a new camp. But, we also want to learn. We have not really become part of this world yet. We want to change that. We want to become people of the earth as well as the sky."

Lexa smiles, "I was wondering how long it would take you before you decided this."

Clarke looks at each council member, "We will help you all learn. Then, you can decide whether to expand this camp or if you want space for another."

* * *

" _Welcome back Heda,"_ Katya says, stepping forward to see the baby.

" _Hello Katya,"_ Lexa smiles. Nizon steps up as well and she hands Costia to him, patting his shoulder gently, " _How have things been going here? I trust you, Tamin, and Aden have kept things in order."_

" _We've tried to Heda,"_ Nizon assures her. He follows with the baby in his arms as she helps Clarke greet the little Nightbloods, " _It was hard at first, but once we figured out what each of us was best at, things began to work smoothly._ "

" _Good,"_ Lexa smiles. " _I'm glad things went well. The four of us will have a meeting after the dinner meal to discuss everything._ "

" _Sha, Heda._ "

Suddenly the door swings open. Lexa quickly stands, Clarke immediately following her lead. Thankfully, only Titus walks in, but Lexa can tell something is going on. The Nightbloods notice the tension, taking their places off to the side, Costia still in Nizon's arms.

"What is it, Titus?" Clarke asks, not liking the anticipation.

Titus sighs, "Excuse me for the interruption, Heda."

Both leaders frown as they watch Titus turn back around and open the doors once more. After a few words to the guards, two walk in, guiding along a young woman in chains. Clarke and Lexa quickly recognize the girl as she is thrown to her knees on the ground.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lexa huffs out, rage seen flowing through her veins.

"King Roan sent her," Titus informs them. "He says he no longer wants her around. He says she's yours to deal with now."

Ontari just stares at the floor below her knees.


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE - NOT A CHAPTER!

Readers,

I would like to apologize in advance for the long wait in between chapters. As you can tell, this is not an update. I began writing this story when everything was going perfectly with Clexa. Obviously, things went to shit very quickly, and I have since then lost my motivation for this story. Because of this, I am putting this story on hiatus.

I currently have 2 more chapters written for this story, which I will be posting within the next few days. While that happens, I will be starting another story, which will also be Clexa. I have a few ideas, so if anyone would like to, you can leave a comment saying which idea you like the best. That might help to influence my decision on which story to start.

First, I have an idea for a Clarke/Lexa/Octavia story with Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics. I have never written an A/B/O story before, but I've had an idea in my head for a while and I think it would turn out well.

Next, I also have an idea for a Clarke/Lexa modern AU where they have a boat-load of kids. The kids would be foster kids and adoptive kids. The only problem with this idea is that I'm not exactly sure where I would take it after just a few chapters.

So, if you like either of these ideas, or you have another idea you think I should write, please leave me a comment.

Thanks again for reading this story, and the other 2 chapters will be up in the next few days.

-Sam


	6. They are Children

**Chapter 5 - They are Children**

 **Chapter Summary: Lexa and Clarke speak to Ontari. Costia gets hurt. Neutro reveals a horrifying secret about Titus.**

 **As promised, here is one of the completed chapters. I have one other chapter completed that I will be posting in a few days. In the meantime, I have started writing the A/B/O story that I mentioned in my author's note. More people seemed interested in that story, and I have really been in the mood to write it. That story will be posted after I have the first few chapters done because I like to be ahead by a few chapters.**

 **This chapter features some very triggering elements, so be aware. Physical abuse is spoken about, but it does not take place in the chapter.**

 **As always, Trigedasleng is in italics! Thanks for reading! - Sam**

 **TRIGGER WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER**

Lexa stares at the girl on her knees, eyes narrowed. She feels Clarke place a hand on her shoulder to calm her. Lexa turns to the Nightbloods, "Nizon, take Costia and others to my chambers. Wait for us there."

Nizon ushers the others out quickly, the baby now asleep in his arms. Lexa notices Ontari's head popping up when she speaks. As soon as the door closes, Ontari makes her thoughts known, " _You named her Costia?"_

Clarke frowns, stepping around her Bond, " _What would you know about Costia?"_

Ontari lowers her head once more, eyes filled with shame, " _I… it was my job… Nia sent me to capture Costia… It was supposed to be my last test before I became a warrior..."_

" _Supposed to be?"_ Clarke asks, still one step in front of Lexa.

" _I…"_ Ontari shakes her head slightly, eyes burning holes in the floor. " _I couldn't do it… I saw her with Heda… I almost died from the beating Nia gave me when I returned empty-handed…_ "

Lexa lets out a long breath. As she watches the young girl, she steps forward. She waves the guards out, kneeling down in front of Ontari. The girl's head seems to lower even further as Lexa speaks, "Why are you here, Ontari?"

"King Roan sent me."

"Ontari, why are you here?"

Finally, the girl's gaze lifts, eyes locking with her Heda's. She softly admits, "I asked him to send me… I want to be trained like a real Nightblood."

Lexa clenches her jaw, standing back up as the doors open once again. Sando runs over to Clarke, pulling on her hand, " _Heda, Wanheda, quick! Costia got hurt!"_

* * *

" _Guards! Take Ontari to one of the holding cells! I'll deal with her later!"_ Lexa orders as she storms through the halls, Clarke on her heals.

Sando is up ahead of them, already at her chambers doors. Being the quickest of the Nightbloods, Sando was never able to sit still. He gave no further information to the terrified mothers before storming back out of the throne room.

Finally reaching the doors, Lexa and Clarke rush in. Immediately they see Nizon on the couch, little Costia in his arms. Kneeling down in front of him, they find the problem right away.

A small cut runs down the back of her forearm, red blood barely there. A sense of relief overcomes Lexa. Not because of the minority of the injury, but because of the blood. Red: not a Nightblood.

A sigh passes Lexa's lips as Clarke takes the child from Nizon. Costia whimpers softly, otherwise not bothered by the cut. Lexa lays a kiss on her daughter's forehead followed by one for Clarke.

Scooting up to sit with Nizon, she asks, "What happened?"

The teenage boy shrugs, "I didn't see… Neutro had her… she ran off and Aden followed her. I think they went to our chambers."

Giving a resolute nod, Lexa stands, "I need to go assure she's ok. Are you coming, _my love?"_

* * *

The Nightbloods have always had their own chambers. An entire section of the floor was sectioned off for the children. Each child shared a room with one or two others. A decent sized common area for them to spend time in was also part of their space. Because the Nightbloods were so honored by their people, it was hard to walk through Polis without being recognized. Of course, they found ways, but they also spent a lot of time in their chambers with only the other Nightbloods. It was another safe space for them to let their weaknesses show.

But, as Lexa and Clarke approach their chambers, baby in arms, the loud wailing immediately alarms them. They recognize Aden's gentle voice trying to soothe the sobbing, unsuccessfully.

Pushing the large doors open, Lexa is shocked to see Neutro backed into a corner, begging, sobbing, for Aden to leave. Aden is knelt down in front of her, a few feet away, hands up as though to not threaten her. Confused by the scene, Lexa takes a step forward, alerting them to her presence.

Neutro's eyes shoot up to look at her Heda. She immediately begins to beg, " _Please Heda, I didn't mean to… Please don't beat me, Heda… Please, please… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, Heda… Please…"_

Furrowed eyebrows, Lexa kneels next to Aden, "What is going on, Aden?"

The boy straightens himself up, "We aren't supposed to tell you. She's just scared."

"Tell me what?"

Aden doesn't reply, gaze overtop her head.

"Tell me what, Aden?"

He sighs, seeming to deflate in front of her eyes. Neutro's pleading for forgiveness is still loud. Lexa notices Clarke sit down with the baby behind them. Aden finally meets his mentor's eyes, "Titus is a lot stricter with us then you are… She scared of him finding out…"

"Stricter how?" Lexa's insides are beginning to twist. She prays to the past Commanders that her suspicions are incorrect.

Aden stands and backs up, sitting next to Clarke, "Check her back."

Lexa almost throws up. Quickly moving towards the distraught girl, she pulls her into her arms. Neutro's screams increase, " _Heda, I'm sorry! Please Heda! Please don't whip me! I'm sorry! Please, no!"_

Turning her slightly while still trying to comfort the girl, Lexa lifts the back of her shirt up. Lexa feels like she's been punched in gut. Red welts line the small back. Numerous cuts and bruises liter the delicate skin. Letting her hand gently run over the horrid marks, Lexa feels winded.

"Aden, go back to the others. Tell the guards that no one is to enter except for Lexa and me," Clarke orders softly, breaking Lexa out of her trance. Aden moves quickly, leaving the small family alone with the Nightblood.

Lexa pulls the shirt back down gently, careful not to cause more pain. Shifting the small child in her arms, she cradles Neutro against her chest, " _My little Nightblood… Shhh… Shhh… you're ok… I'm not angry… No one is going to hurt you, little one… Shhh…"_

The reassuring words from her Heda seem to calm the girl. Slowly, very slowly, the begs and sobs begin to fade away. When the little one is only whimpering, her small voice whispers, " _I'm sorry for letting Costia get hurt, Heda…_ "

" _Shhh… it is nothing now… she's barely got a scratch… do not worry yourself, little one…"_ Lexa whispers back, still holding Neutro tightly. " _Now tell me who hurt you? Was Aden right? Did Titus do that to your back?"_

After a minute, Neutro timidly nods, " _Titus doesn't like me very much… I mean, whenever any of us do something bad, he punishes us… But he really doesn't like me…_ "

" _He does that to all of you, Neutro?"_ Clarke interrupts, sliding down to sit with them, Costia watching on observantly.

The girl nods, " _When we're bad…_ "

" _My sweet, little baby…"_ Lexa basically whines. " _I am so sorry he ever hurt you and the others. He won't ever do that again… I'm so sorry, little one…_ "

* * *

" _How dare you!"_ Lexa's boot collides with Titus's back, forcing him to the floor unexpectedly.

Titus quickly turns over, shocked by his student's rage. The ambassadors watch on, confused by Lexa's attack. As soon as Neutro was calm enough, Lexa had called a meeting with the ambassadors.

" _Heda, what is wrong?"_ Titus asks, slowly standing up. Lexa attacks once again, striking him across the face, kneeing him in the stomach, and throwing him to his knees.

"Ambassadors! Our very own Flamekeeper has decided to take the Nightbloods' discipline into his own hands!"

A wave of realization passes over Titus's face. Immediately, he begins begging, "Heda, please. It was for their own good. They had to be kept in line. They needed to learn, to be taught. Who told you?"

"They are children!" Lexa roars. She turns away from all others in the room, taking a minute to calm herself. The ambassadors begin to get restless, wanting to know what is going on. Eventually, Lexa turns back around, standing in front of her throne, "Wanheda! Bring her in!"

The doors to the throne room open and Clarke comes in, Neutro in her arms. The six year old hides her face in Clarke's shoulder when she notices the man on his knees. Clarke stands up next to Lexa on the steps. Leaning in, Lexa whispers to Neutro, " _Little one, I'm going to lift your shirt, ok? Just a little bit, so that they can see some of the marks. Then you are going to go back to our chambers and rest with the others. Is that ok?"_

Neutro nods, softly replying, " _Sha, Heda."_

Laying a hand on Neutro's head to comfort her, she gently pulls the back of her shirt up just enough for the ambassadors to see. Some gasp, others stand in outrage.

" _What is this?"_

 _"_ _Titus did this?"_

 _"_ _Death to the traitor!"_

 _"_ _Nightbloods are not to be touched!"_

" _Em pleni!"_ Lexa asserts. Lowering the child's shirt, she strokes her hair, " _Thank you, little one. Go to rest now. I'll be there soon, I promise."_

Clarke nods to Lexa, walking back out of the room, glaring at Titus as she passes him. She never did like him in the first place. A new Flamekeeper would not be a loss.

When the doors close, Lexa continues, "As you all saw, Titus thought it would be ok for him to abuse our Nightbloods as a way to train them."

"They needed discipline!" Titus pleads, "I didn't mean to offend you, Heda. They're Nightbloods!"

"They are children!" Lexa shouts, towering over her teacher, "She is six summers! No child will be abused under my rule, let alone my own Nightbloods! Children are to be cherished. Always!"

Titus realizes he has lost. There is no hope for redemption. Hanging his head, he resigns himself to his fate.

Clarke once again enters the room, this time empty handed. She takes a seat in her chair as the ambassador from Azgeda asks, "How shall he be punished, Heda?"

"And how will a new Flamekeeper be appointed?"

"He shall be banished from my lands."

"Heda, please…" Titus begs after hearing her decision, "Please… They are Nightbloods… Please give me lenience… They needed discipline!"

"They are children!" Lexa strikes the man across the face once again, "Neutro is a baby! A baby!"

"What of a new Flamekeeper, Heda?" the Delphi clan's ambassador inquires, unfazed by Lexa's rage.

Lexa lets herself catch her breath. She walks back to her throne, glancing at Clarke in her own ambassador's chair. Clarke gives her a reassuring nod that gives Lexa the strength to push away her anger. She turns back to Titus, "I want him taken to the edge of our lands and sent in the opposite direction. If you ever return here, you will be killed. I thought better of you teacher… Now I see you are simply a disgrace… I will choose a new Flamekeeper within two day's time. I have what I need to train them to do their job… This meeting is over, take him away."

* * *

"Neutro," Lexa whispers. Immediately, a little head shoots up off Lexa's bed, searching for the owner of the voice.

After the meeting, Lexa and Clarke had spent the rest of the day sorting out arrangements for Titus to be taken away. They spoke to everyone who knew of the man's abuse towards the children. Thankfully there had been very few, but they were all going to be punished for not reporting such disgusting behavior.

Finally, the pair had retired to their chambers for the night. They hadn't been surprised to see seven sleeping bodies lying around the room. When Lexa saw the youngest still awake on the bed, she knew the girl was full of anxiety from the overwhelming day.

"Heda, you came back," the little voice whispers, obviously close to tears.

"Of course I did," Lexa smiles. Taking off her coat, she kisses Clarke's cheek. Clarke gives her an encouraging smile. As Lexa goes around to Neutro, Clarke goes to the other side of the bed. Gently waking Aden, she guides him over to sleep on an empty couch.

"I'm sorry, Heda," Neutro whimpers.

"No, no, no my little one," Lexa shakes her head. Softly picking up Neutro, she moves to lay on the bed herself. Clarke removes her own coat before sitting next to them. Adjusting Neutro in between them, Lexa continues, "Little one, you did nothing wrong. Titus is gone now. He won't be coming back. We're going to be getting a new Flamekeeper and this one will be nice. No one is ever going to hurt you again, sweet one."

Neutro becomes overwhelmed by her happiness. The small body curls into Lexa' side. Clarke cuddles up behind her and the two of them do what they can to make the youngest Nightblood feel safe.


	7. What Did She Do to You?

**Chapter 6 - What Did She Do to You?**

 **Chapter Summary: Clarke and Lexa discuss Costia not being a Nightblood. Lexa visits Ontari. Luna and her Bond visit from the Boat People. A new Flamekeeper is appointed.**

 **Hello readers! I know it's been a while, but here is the new chapter. As I previously said, this will be the last chapter before I put it in hiatus. I just don't have the motivation to continue this story anymore. For this chapter, nomi is the shortened version of nomon. That was actually confirmed by the creator of trigedasleng so it's accurate. Also, Luna shows up in this chapter and she's a very different person than she was on the show. I pictured Luna as kind of wild and fun, so that's how she's depicted here. Trigedasleng is all in italics. And, by the end of the day today the first chapter of my new A/B/O story will be posted. It's call Love Runs Through Your Veins. Sorry for the hiatus on this story, but hopefully the new one makes up for it. Thanks for reading! - Sam**

 **Trigger Warning**

"So… she's not a Nightblood…" Clarke finally gets out. It had been two days since everything happened with Titus. Lexa and she had not yet spoken about their daughter's status. Now, waking in their chambers alone, Clarke thought it would be a good time to bring it up.

Lexa sighs deeply, turning to face her Bond as they lay in bed. Their warm furs make the situation seem less intimidating. Eventually, she nods, "No, she is not."

Clarke frowns at the vague answer, "Lex, come on. Talk to me. You haven't said a word about any of this since we found out. Just tell me what you're thinking."

In a moment of vulnerability, Lexa buries her face in Clarke's chest, letting a few tears out. Clarke is once again surprised by her Bond's tears. The woman does not cry often, so she knows something is wrong.

"It's supposed to be an honor…. Being a Nightblood, I mean…" Lexa whispers, words muffled by Clarke's shirt. She shifts forward again, holding on to Clarke tightly. She lets out a sob as she continues explaining, "But it's not. It's horrible. You are taken away from your family and moved to a place you've never known. And someone you've never met tells you that you need to train so that you can become the leader of everyone. But you're alone, so you make your own family, with the other kids just like you. And suddenly you have a whole group of brothers and sisters. And then one day, the woman who has been training you dies. And then all of the other adults around you put you in the same place you've been training and tell you to kill all of your new brothers and sisters. Everyone around you says that it's an honor. That you did good by killing them all, but it's the worst thing that I've ever had to go through… and I'm so happy that my little one won't ever have to go through it as well."

Her sobs begin to take over. Clarke rocks the woman back and forth, whispering soft words in her ear. Clarke had seen her Bond cry before, but never like this. It scares Clarke, but it also makes her happy. Happy that the woman trusts her enough to let go. And happy that the woman can finally release all of this pain she's been holding inside.

Eventually, Lexa starts to calm down. Clarke continues to hold her close as she makes a suggestion, " _My love,_ if you disagree so much with the way that it is, why don't you change it?"

Lexa's head rises to look at her Bond. She furrows her eyebrows a little before nodding, "You're right, I should change it. I need to begin working on it now."

Clarke laughs as Lexa jumps out of bed to start right away.

* * *

" _Back up!"_ a guard yells into the cell. Ontari quickly follows the order, shuffling to the back corner of the tiny cell she had been put in two days ago.

Lexa watches from the shadows as the younger girls cowers into the corner of her cell. Lexa hadn't meant to leave the girl in the dungeons for this long, but with everything going on, she had been distracted by other things. Neutro had been attached to her Heda ever since the incident, worried that Lexa actually was angry with her.

Lexa had never put much thought into Ontari's life. When Nia had revealed that she had her own Nightblood, Lexa assumed that the child would follow in Nia's footsteps. Cold and ruthless, just like Nia was. But the girl Lexa is watching now doesn't remind her of Nia at all.

Deciding that she needs to know the truth, Lexa shouts, " _Out! All guards out!"_

The guards look at her strangely for a second before following the order. Lexa slowly steps toward the cell. Unlocking the chain, Lexa enters the little cell. She can see the shocked look on Ontari's face.

"P-Please… I didn't m-mean to offend you H-Heda… P-Please…" Ontari stutters out, pushing herself back into the wall as far as possible. Lexa ignores the girl's pleas, walking straight up to the girl, kneeling down to come eye to eye with her. Ontari lowers her eyes as a sign of submission.

Lexa reaches out, tilting the girl's head up so she can see her face. Lexa takes in the sight of intense fear on the girl's face before muttering, " _What did she do to you?"_

Ontari furrows her eyebrows, confused, " _Who, Heda?"_

Lexa moves her hand away from the girl, leaning back against the wall next to her. She makes herself as comfortable as possible, trying to appear as least threatening as she can. Eventually she can feel Ontari's body relax a bit, leaning on the wall with Lexa. She speaks to the girl softly, "Ontari, I want you to tell me what it was like for you in Azgeda."

The order shocks Ontari. She doesn't want to talk about what it was like growing up under the Ice Queen's hand. She shakes her head, turning away from her Heda, expecting retribution for disobedience.

"Ontari, I am not trying to punish you," Lexa assures her. "I just want to know about you. I want to know what it was like for you before… I want to know what she did to you."

Ontari rests her head on her curled up legs. Tears gather in her eyes, but not one falls, " _Crying is weakness. Weakness means death."_

Lexa hears the quiet whispers coming from the distressed girl. The words sound rehearsed, as though someone had repeated them to her over and over. Lexa's mind flashes back to Titus, the man who taught her that love was weakness.

" _Crying is weakness. Weakness means death."_

"Ontari, stop," Lexa interjects, shaking the girl from her memories. She pulls the young girl up against her, trying to calm her down, " _Ontari, tell me about your life."_

* * *

"Hey, Lex," Clarke kisses her cheek as she walks into the throne room. "The guards returned from delivering Titus. They said he was left about a mile outside of our borders and they sent him the other way."

"Good," she nods resolutely. "If I ever see him again I will slice his extremities off one by one."

Clarke shakes her head, but her silence shows her agreement. She hands Lexa a piece of paper as she sits at the table, "A messenger brought that. It's from Luna. She said that they were able to finally recover from the storms and now she wants to see Costia. She and Sef will be here by tomorrow evening."

"I'm glad Sef is coming as well," Lexa adds. "She is the only one able to calm Luna when she gets angry, and when Luna hears about Titus, she will be angry like never before."

"I wish I didn't have to be present for that," Clarke chuckles, hopping up to sit on the table. "So, I've never heard the name Sef before. Is it common with Floudonkru?"

"Sef is not from the Boat People," Lexa informs her Bond. "Sef came from the Blue Cliff Clan. Luna was traveling through one night and met her there. Sef isn't a common name there either, though. When Sef was born, her mother passed away. Before she died, she named Sef after the Greek God Persephone."

"I thought no one believes in Gods…"

"We don't believe in them," Lexa smiles, happy to share her culture with Clarke. "But, some of us are fascinated by the tales of the Old World told. Sef's mother obviously liked them."

* * *

" _Lexa, my sister!"_ Luna's powerful voice shouts over the chatter of Polis.

Lexa turns towards the voice, spotting Luna in the crowd. The woman plows through people to get to Lexa, but ignores her when she sees Costia in her arms.

" _Hi Luna,"_ Lexa begins, stopping when her daughter is taken from her arms.

" _Hello little baby!"_ Luna holds the baby roughly, " _I'm Luna. I am the one who will teach you to swim and to fish and to board the waters and-"_

 _"_ _Luna, dear, you have to be gentle with her,"_ a blonde haired woman takes the baby in her arms, softly stroking the child's forehead, " _Hello, little one… You have your mama's eyes, don't you? And nomi's hair?"_

Clarke and Lexa smile at Sef's words. Luna crosses her arms, pouting at the fact that the baby was taken from her. Clarke steps up to wrap an arm around Sef, "Hi, Sef. How was your trip?"

The two walk off towards the market, leaving their respective partners behind. Lexa laughs, pulling on Luna's arm to get her to loosen up, " _My friend, our loves are always much more concerned with each other than us. Stop pouting like a child."_

" _I don't understand them,"_ Luna relents, letting the younger woman guide the way. " _The two of them get along better with each other than with us!"_

Lexa smiles, " _They can relate to each other better. They are both gentle spirits. And Sef is the youngest of us all. You are the oldest. I'm sure that speaking to Clarke seems easier because of that for her."_

 _"_ _Still wish she would've let me hold the baby,"_ Luna frowns, " _She's perfect, by the way. I'm sure you are proud."_

Lexa just grins.

* * *

" _So are you and Sef planning on having children?"_ Lexa inquires as Luna takes a seat in her throne.

The woman sighs, " _I think Sef would like to. And I would have very much fun teaching a little one all of the things they can do…"_

" _But?"_

Luna frowns, moving to sit on the table in front of her friend instead, " _I would like to take in one of the children from the orphanage, but I am worried that Sef would rather have a child like Clarke did."_

Lexa nods understandingly, " _Before Clarke and I decided to have Costia, we spoke about taking in one of the orphans. I did not know of the Skaikru technology that would allow us to have a child. Even after, we still considered taking in one of the children. In the end I decided that whatever Clarke wanted to do, we would do. She explained to me that she wanted to have a child herself. But, she also told me that if we ever want another child, she would want to take a child in. Costia is only a month and a half old though, so it will be a little while. But, we probably will eventually."_

" _So, what should I do?"_ Luna asks.

Lexa lays a hand on her friend's knee, " _Sef and Clarke are different people, no matter how similar they are. You need to talk to your Bond, Luna. Ask her what she wants."_

* * *

"Luna, Sef… I have a proposition for you both and I would like to have a decision pretty quickly because it's very important," Lexa tells the two women. Sef leans into Luna's side as they give her a confused look.

"What is it, friend?" Luna inquires.

Clarke and Lexa glance at each other before Clarke takes the lead, "A few days ago, it was discovered that Titus has been abusing the Nightbloods."

"Where is that _fucking son of a bitch?"_ Luna shouts, shooting up from her seat.

"Luna, please calm yourself," Lexa furrows her eyebrows. "I beat him pretty badly and then banished him. He's already gone."

"Dear, please sit back down," Sef pleads to her Bond.

Letting out a huff of frustration, Luna takes her seat again, "Who will be the new Flamekeeper? Someone gentle, I hope. Those kids are probably terrified."

"That is why I was so glad when you announced you both were coming," Lexa replies. "I would like to appoint you, Sef. I think you would be a wonderful Flamekeeper."

Sef's jaw drops open from surprise.

* * *

" _Hello, little one_ ," Lexa grins, bringing the baby into her arms. It had been a long day since her friends had arrived. She gently rocks Costia back and forth, going to stand on the balcony, " _Mama will be her soon; she just went to get us some extra blankets. It's getting colder outside and winter will be here soon. You will love the snow, but it will cover up the ground that makes up your soul. The trees will look even more spectacular, though… Nomi loves you so much, little one. I will never let anyone hurt you. And now I'm going to try and make it so none of your Natblida friends will be hurt either. No more Conclaves to the death. It might take a while, though."_

"Well, if anyone can do it, it's you."

Lexa turns around, her smile growing, " _Look who's here, little one. Mama brought some warm blankets for us."_

Clarke puts them on their bed, moving to kiss her Bond. Stroking the baby's hair, she reiterates, "I'm serious, my love. I believe you can change things."

" _I will try, my love… I will try."_

 **By the end of the day my new story, Love Runs Through Your Veins, will be posted! Check it out, it's an A/B/O story with soulmarks as well.**


End file.
